Nozdormu
thumb|right|Nozdormu Bronsen, Timeless One Nozdormu, Timeless One, er en slank og mektig drage, med gylden-brune skjell, og kan oppløse kroppen til sand, og gå tilbake til en form. Øynene hans er av edelstener, i fargen til solen. Han beveger seg den en fart og stolthet hans enorme form tillater. Interresant nok forandrer han posisjon hele tiden, som om han forsvinner og dukker opp igjen. Dette er fordi han ikke er i fortiden, nåtiden eller fremtiden, men alle tre samtidig. Nozdormu Timeless er n av de Store Dragene som sloss mot demonene i War of the Ancients. Etter dette, isolerte han seg, fullstendig fokusert på sine plikter. Han drar sjelden, bare når hendelser krever hans nærvær. Han deltok i fallet til Deathwing, grunnet Krasus og hans allierte, en av de få gangene han har blitt sett på himmelen i Azeroth. Nozdormu har som oppgave å sørge for at tiden går normalt, uten forstyrrelser, og at hendelser går som det er ment. For å fullføre dette oppdraget, vet Nozdormu mye om tidens natur. Han bruker sine evner og makt til åholde disse hemmeligheten skjult. Skulle en trollmann eller annen dødelig grave så dypt inn i magien at det påvirker fremtiden, går Nozdormu alltid inn og fjerner trusselen, på en eller annnen måte. Nozdormu blir sett på som tiden selv og er selve sjelen til tålmodighet. Han har få tilhengere, bortsett fra natt alver som ønsker å bli udødelige igjen. Han bryr seg lite om disse, og hverken oppmuntrer eller avviser handlingene. Nozdormu lever i Caverns of Time, en godt gjemt gjemmested i Tanaris Desert. De som går inn og kommer forbi bronse dragene er sjelden uforandrede. Noen eldes, og andre blir unge spm spedbarn. Andre forsvinner i tid og dukker opp tiår eller århundrer senere. Det gåt til og med legender om folk som unnslipper grottene uten en gang å ha gått inn. Nozdormu er vanskelig å beseire fordi han kan se inn i korridorene av tid og gjenta hendelser hvis de ikke går som han føler de skal. Ha ner utrolig vis og bruker sin innsikt til å velge den beste muligheten før han fortsetter. Skulle det feile, prøver han bare igjen eller bruker sine evner til å unngå møtet helt. Nozdormu kan ta enhver form han ønsker, ettersom han er under konstant påvirkning av en formskifte formel. Han tar stadig skikkelse som en humanoid og drar som en vanlig person. Når han gkør dette, er det eneste fellestrekket at han aldri skynder seg. Historie Skapelsen av Azeroth Da Titanene forlot Azeroth, ga de ansvaret for Kalimdor til de største artene. Av alle drageflights, fikk fem av dem ansvar for verden. Disse var de blå, røde, sorte, grønne og bronse flight'ene. Aman'Thul, Høyfader i Pantheon, ga en del av sin kosmiske kraft til Nozdormu. Høyfaderen ga ham i oppgave å vokte det evig spinnende hjulet av sjebne og fremtid. Den sta, ærefulle Nozdormu ble kjent som Timeless One. Han ble også gitt kunnskap om hans egen bortgang. Det ble gitt som en leksjon, så han aldri ville se påsin makt som så stor at han ikke trengte å svare til noen. Nozdormu vet nøyaktig når og hvordan han vil gå bort. The War of the Ancients Kort tid etter Tredje Krig, ble menneske mage Rhonin tilkalt, nok en gang, av ahns venn og mentor, drage-mage Krasus av Kirin Tor. Nozdormu, fanget i tiden, hadde så vidt klart å kontakte Krasus og få hans oppmerksomhet mot fjellene i Kalimdor. Krasus overbeviste Rhonin om å dra med ham til Kalimdor for å undersøke. Samtidig ble orkene Broxigar og Gaskal sendt av deres Warchief Thrall på et lignende oppdrag, som hadde merket at noe var på gang. Da de ankom, fant Krasus, Rhonin og Brox et 'hull' i tiden, som rev Gaskal i stykker. De ble dratt inn, og endte opp 10.000 år tidligere, rett før invasjonen til Den Brennende Legion. Hendelsene i War of the Ancients er videre beskrevet iWar of the Ancients Trilogien. Under konflikten, ble Nozdormu's interesser ivaretatt av hans Hoved Konsort, Saridormi. På slutten av krigen, unnslapp Nozdormu etter at tidslinjen ble gjenopprettet, og hjalp de andre Drage Aspektene med dyrkingen av Verdens Treet. Nordrassil ble skapt. Nozdormu plasserte en trylleformel på treet slik at så lenge det stod, ville natt alvene aldri eldes eller bli syke. Andre Krig Under Andre Krig, fikk orkiske necromancer Nekros tak i Demon Soul. Han brukte den til å fange Alexstrasza, Dronningen av Røde Dragonflight, og tvang hennes art til å tjene orkene. Den ble likevel ødelagt i Grim Batol av mage Rhonin, som hadde fått tak i et skjell fra Deathwing selv (Siden Deathwing skapte den og var den eneste dragen som ikke ga sin sjel til den, kunne bare han skade den). Nozdormu, overbevist av Ysera (som hadde blitt bønnfalt av Krasus) til å hjelpe, hjalp endelig Drage Aspektene i å jage Deathwing etter at Demon Soul ble knust. Tredje Krig Nozdormu var egentlig ikke involvert i den andre invasjonen til Den Brennende Legion, men han tok et valg som påvirker fremtiden for alltid. Da de dødelige rasene slo seg sammen og kjempet et siste slag på Mount Hyjal, ble Verdens Treet ofret for å drepe Archimonde, og natt alvene nok en gang dødelige. Druidene, ledet av Fandral Staghelm, skapte et nytt Verdens Tre på kysten til Kalimdor og døpte det Teldrassil, men dette treet fikk hverken Nozdormu's, eller noen annen av Aspektene's, velsignelse. World of WarCraft: Burning Crusade Nozdormu er for øyeblikket ute på et oppdrag, og hans lokalisjon er ukjent. Regjerende Bronse flight i hans sted er Anachronos (leder av Brood Of Nozdormu), Hoved Konsort Soridormi (leder av Scale of the Sands), og Andormu hans søster Nozari (ledere for Keepers of Time). Sitater "Korialstraszzzz... You dare disturb my resst? You dare disssturb my peace?" "Ssso much to gather, ssso much to catalog..." "Even Deathwing will pass into time... even he will eventually be part... of my collection..." "Just in Time..." Også Kjent Som * The Timeless One * The Timeless * Lord of Time * Lord of the Centuries * Master of Time * Dragon of the Ages de:Nozdormu en:Nozdormu es:Nozdormu fi:Nozdormu fr:Nozdormu hu:Nozdormu pl:Nozdormu